Reborn Again
by nightridder
Summary: Meet Bailey shy a girl who is shy, her parents and friends don't want her. Her friends leave her and her parents sends her to a school in the kalos region She meets new friends and a boy she can't stand but what happens when something goes wrong. Someone is watching her every move and knows she is the one that can stop this all but she would have to sacrifice herself. will she
1. Chapter 1

I do not own pokemon

chapter 1 life is hard

Hi I am Bailey shy I am am 14 and I um... have brown hair and brown eyes and I am really shy, just like my last name I always wonder why but who knows. I do have friends there names are macey and Lucy they are both kind and help me a lot. I live with who I think are my parents they don't care about me, they are always working and ignoring me so I think I live by my self. My life can be hard but I am glad I have my two best friends but they have been avoiding me lately and I don't know why. I am on my way to my high school right now my school isn't big we only have about 100 students in my school.

First and second period were boring and third period I didn't care for. All they did was talk and teach us things we already learned. Now it is time for lunch and I was happy that I could see my friends. But when I got to our table they weren't there. I was looking every where for them and I finally saw them eating with the most popular kids in the school, I dropped my tray and ran to the girls bathroom crying my eyes out. I stayed there until school was over. The final bell final rang and I just wanted to get out of this school and go home to my bedroom and just think. But that did not happen,I was stopped by the people I didn't want to see right now.

Where are you going Bailey, we didn't see you at lunch. Sweetly said Lucy

I didn't want to answer

Bailey whats wrong, whats going on. Calmly said macey

Like you don't know. I said about to cry

We really don't know Bailey, did something happen with your par-

I cut her off by saying. I saw you guys at lunch and now I.. I know why you guys were avoiding me, you wanted to hang out with them(the popular people) do you know how hard it was and still is for me.

Lucy started talking again and I thought I would never here her say those kind of words.

You are right we don't know how hard it is for you, so what I am saying is stop holding people back like us and your parents ... and you can forget about our friendship because it's over ... oh and we never really liked you we were always popular.

Just like that they left me, I fell to my knees and started to cry again. I didn't know what happened

_A couple hours later_

I was at home and my parents wanted to talk to me. This was not like them... so what's going on

I was sitting in our living room on my chair while my parents were on the sofa.

My mom started talking. Dear umm... how do I put this... you were adopted and that was a mistake for us...so we don't need you and since you are 14 we can... give you up... so we are sending you to a school in the kalos region.

What! Was all I could say

We are sorry. said my dad, they both got up and told me to pack everything

I had just realized that my life just got a lot harder and now I have to go pack.

This is going to be hard, what am I going to do.


	2. new school

**it might take a while for me to update **

**I know I am not good at writing stories but this is where I can be free my life is hard**

**I do not own pokemon**

Chapter 2 New school

Bailey's pov.

I had just finished packing and I still couldn't believe that my ex-parents _thats what I am calling them _are doing this to me. They dropped me off at the airport and I was leaving jhoto but before I left there was a gift for me it didn't tell me who it was from but inside was a pokeball that had a pokemon in it from hoenn.

I was on the plane heading to kalos, I still don't think I am ready to start a new life and a new school in the middle of the year.

_. A few hours later_

_Normal pov._

this is the pilot speaking, we will be landing in kalos in a few minutes.

I guess my new life starts real soon Bailey said not so excited

The plane landed in cyllage city were Bailey will be attending school.

Bailey had got out of the airport and she didn't know where to go, she started to panic until someone tap her shoulder.

**blue's pov.**

I was sent from our school to help the new student. The principal said she would be at the airport so that's why I am here

I saw a girl who looked lost so I thought it was her, I tapped her shoulder and she shrieked and turned around, I couldn't help but giggled she just reminded me of my best friend yellow.

Who are you the girl asks me, though she seemed scared

I am blue and I think you are our new student are you suppose to be attending cyllage high school, she seemed to calm down and I was waiting for an answer, she really did acted like yellow.

**Bailey's pov.**

I was staring at blue she was so pretty, she had brown hair like mine and she had the most prettiest green eyes I had ever seen. Then I realized that she had ask me a question.

I think so is what I said

So what's your name asked blue

Bailey shy

That's a nice name Bailey, but are u shy like your last name

All I did was nod

Then she started saying how her best friend yellow and I are going to get along, I still didn't think so I mean I don't want the same thing to happen to me again. I don't want anybody close to me then end up leaving me, so I guess I have to be a bad girl. I am pretty good at being one I just don't like to be one but I guess I have to be one to get people away from me.

We had just arrive at the school and it was huge, there was brick buildings every where they were for each grade, blue , green, red, and gold, then a library, music studio, and a art building.

Blue brought me to the principles office and waited outside for me.

When I entered the room it was like a regular office nothing fancy, I took a seat in front of the principal and he told me my schedule and where my room will be and he told me that Blue was my guide and I would be in the same room as her.

I left the room and saw blue waiting for me, I walk over to her and said all done

Good now let me see your room and schedule, so I handed it over and she started to jump up and down

Ok so we got first and last period together and we get to share a room with yellow. She handed me my schedule and room key over and told me to follow so I did.

We got to the room and yellow was asleep and she pointed to the extra bed and told me to get sleep because I have a big day tomorrow.

**Billy's pov.**

I was told that we had a new student today and I didn't care, so every body had to stay seated during homeroom for our boring teacher can give her a seat.

Kids today we have a new student she is from the jhoto region and treat her kindly, and what have been told is that she is shy. My teacher whispered that last part. So I am guessing we might have another yellow to our school. Come in said our teacher.

The girl finally walked in and she didn't look all shy I mean she had a black hoodie on with a pair of jeans that had holes in, she looked more like a bad girl then a shy girl, so it looked like I have to do research on her. She said her name was Bailey shy, I have heard of the shy family,they are one of the richest people in jhoto, but what is there daughter doing here in kalos. I have to figure out what's going on.

The teacher put in the back row behind blue, figures blue was the one who got her here.

Today you guys have a free day because of the new student said our teacher as she walk out of the classroom

Blue started to talk to Bailey

So Bailey do you like it so far

She only shrugged her shoulders.

Let me show you my friends, blue said. this might be easier for me to know her since I am one of blues friends.

**Bailey's pov.**

blue was calling over her friends

Ok Bailey this is yellow, yellow was a short girl with long blond hair with golden eyes. Hi yellow said so softly

This is red. Red had red eyes and black messy hair. Hi hope we can be friends

That's green, green had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. Sup, was all he said

And that's billy. Billy had short brown hair and brown eyes, but he kept on staring at me,like he wanted to know something.

_the bell rang( _**I am not good at writing about school so I am only going to do homeroom and lunch)**

It was lunch time and blue made me sit with her friends, I guess I can't be a bad girl around them.

We were eating lunch and billy kept on staring at me, he was starting to scare me. Until green started to talk

Hey Bailey isn't your family on-

Don't talk about my family, I got up and left, I didn't want to tell them I hardly know them and I can't even call them my parents, they treated me like I was trash, they didn't want me so they though me half way across the world.

**Blue' s pov.**

I wonder what that was about

Something might have happened. Yellow said

I will do research. Billy said and got up and left

So lunch was over and in last hour Bailey wasn't in the room I guess what green said had mad her sad or angry now I feel bad for her.

The bell final rang and I jumped out of my seat and sprinted to my dorm hoping that Bailey was there

When I got there I didn't see Bailey but I fond a note saying where she was, she only said if I wanted to I could bring one other person.

So I got all my friends and told them and I was surprised that billy wanted to go with me, I guess his researching wasn't enough to know something so I said yes

We walk in silence and it was bugging me

Hey billy how come you want to know so much about her

Because she is hiding something

What do you mean

She's from jhoto and her family is one of the richest people in jhoto and for some reason she is here in kalos and she doesn't want to talk about her family, so she has to be hiding something.

Oh and you want to figure that out.

Kind of I mean it's weird

We are here.

Be quiet she might here us

We were both hiding behind some bushes. We weren't there for long.

I know you guys are behind the bushes so come out. Bailey said sounding depress.

So we both came out and sat down in front of her waiting for her to lift her head up.

**Bailey's pov.**

I know you guys are wanting to know some things but I can only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret. I said with my head still down

So are you going tell us. Blue said

Ok so, my parents never actually had a baby I was adopted when I was very young. And over the years my parents ignore me and I was ok with it because friends who I can't even say are my friends now helped me. But just a couple of weeks ago the left me saying how they were never really my friends.

How sad blue said like she was about to cry

Let her continue billy yelled at blue

So later that day my parents wanted to talk to me saying that they didn't want me and that I shouldn't have been with them and since I am 14 now they sent me here. I finally finished rising my head.

Blue had gave me a hug and I could feel her tears my shirt, yes I went back and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Blue let go and I shifted my gaze to billy, he was still staring at me like I was still hiding something which I was but I can't tell them that they will have to figure that out.

Are you sure that's everything billy said not convinced

Yes was all I said

Billy got up and left me and blue.

We are here to help you, if you need to talk to someone

Ok, and umm do you know what kind of pokemon this this

I took out my pokeball with the pokemon in it

Yes that's a torchic who gave it to its so cute

It was a gift I don't k n ow who it was from but it said if I train it, it will help me in the future along with some other pokemon that I will be getting

Do you know what the other pokemon are

Nope but I hope they really do help me like that note said.

We blue th got up and started to walk back to our room.

It felt good to tell blue not so much billy about what happened

Maybe it want be so hard for me but what did that note meant. To help me in the future.

**Nobody's pov.**

It will help you a lot Bailey when the time comes you will have to understand that you need friends

I will guide you and help you along with these five other pokemon

You are the one Bailey

Just like that the mystery pokemon teleported back where it came from.


	3. a surprise

**I know that my story isn't good right now but I hope to make it better **

**Bailey is hiding something else and nobody knows what it is, Bailey kind of knows.**

**If you couldn't tell my occ' s are Bailey and billy **

**I do not own pokemon**

**Greens pov.**

blue had a surprise for Bailey and she dragged me with her to help. I don't know why I stick around these people, oh yay we are the dex holders so we kind of just became friends.

Ok done blue said walking up to me

What did you do and why did I have to come, I asked her

Not telling you and you looked bored so I brought you with me blue giggled

Pesky girl was all I said, she has been one since I first met her.

Why do you call me that, she gave me the puppy face

It didn't faze me so I didn't even know why she was trying, but I did say

Because you are one,I spatted out while walking away.

I really hope she doesn't follow me but knowing her she will.

Where are you going blue said sweetly

Away from you

Do you hate me green because I really don't hate you

I turned around and looked at her, I didn't know how to respond it could be one of her traps.

I don't know blue, I turned around again and walk away many this time she would leave me alone for a while.

**Bailey's pov.**

I was wandering around the schools mall it was big for being it at a school.

I walked in the stores looking around, I found nothing in any of the stores, but I did have the feeling someone was watching me, but I ignore it.

I kept on wandering around until I fond the art building, I walked in to find it empty nobody was in there just art stuff. If I haven't mentioned it I love art it was just a thing I was born with. So I sat down at a table and started to draw something, I never really knew what I was drawing it was kind of fun to figure it out. Once I finished, it looked like a crystal ball on a stand with spikes surrounding it.

That's I nice drawing, I voice behind me said

I turned around and saw billy, don't do that I yelled at him

He was laughing at me because I yelled at him, I was glaring at him and he stopped laughing,

What are you doing here I asked him

I don't know I saw you wandering around so I followed you and that is a nice drawing are you a artist

Thank you and you could say that I want to be one but I don't think I could make it.

Oh, was all he said I don't get boys at all

Hey Bailey do you want to go on a date with me.

I stared at him like he was crazy I didn't want a boyfriend yet so I rejected him, no. I felt really bad telling him no but who cares.

**Billy's pov.**

Bailey just told me no, nobody has ever said no to me it really shocked me

Sorry I am just not wanting a boyfriend right now,she explained to me

She left me there to think of what just happened

I finally got her words in my head and I sighed she just didn't want a boyfriend right now, so I still had a chance to figure out what she is hiding, yes I feel bad but she isn't telling me what I want to know and the only way is to get close to her

I saw she forgot her drawing so I picked it up and studyed it, it looked like something I have seen before. I took it hoping she would forget about it.

I got back to my dorm to find know one was there

I got to my room and went to the computer to do research on her drawing. I was up all night trying to figure the picture it was about three in the morning when I finally figured it out, I wonder if Bailey knew but now I know what else she's hiding.

I shouldn't tell her I should wait for her to tell me.

I wasn't tired so I stayed up thinking about how Bailey feels to never love someone, that's what the picture meant but I think there is more to it.

I looked at the clock and it read six thirty and today was Saturday everybody would sleep in today.

**blue' s pov.**

I was so excited because today was the surprise party I was throwing for Bailey, I just love surprises expect if it is me then I hate them.

I was going over everything making sure this would be the best party ever for Bailey of course, I learned that Bailey likes animals and interesting things that she can examine and understand I guess that has to do with art, that's what she told me. So I made sure that there was nothing to do with her favorite things.

Everything was set up and I sent yellow to distract Bailey until six o'clock.

I only invited people who I think Bailey would get along with so that would be us by us I mean me,green,yellow,red,and billy and some other people who are nice.

This was going to be the best party ever I just know it.

I closed my eyes just thinking about the party. Nothing could go wrong.

**mystery pokemon pov.**

sorry blue but something will go wrong and something will help

Bailey's life will take a change tonight and you need to help her

Bailey will will know why you draw those things and I thought they would be hints to help you

Instead your friend billy figured part of it out

Please just be careful Bailey make wise choices

I am always here maybe we will meat

**I finally think I got this story to be better, I have to thank my sister for helping me with ideas.**

**I should be updating every two days **

_Please review _


	4. her story begins

**I am thanking my sister for helping me with ideas **

**My life is getting easier with the help of my sister and best friend**

**And I am so sorry for updating late , my grandparents are moving and I had to help them we are still not done packing. And I just started high school.**

**Please review and enjoy**

**Yellow' s pov.**

blue sent me out to distract bailey until blue called saying it was ready

So I decided to show Bailey my favorite spot in our school forest it was a nice spot there was a rock you can sit on and a small patch of grass and of course trees everywhere.

So where are you taking me Bailey asked

To my favorite spot I said happily

And where is that

In the forest

You like the forest don't you. It was more a statement then a question.

Yes I do it reminds me of my forest back in kanto

Bailey stopped talking and when I turned around Bailey wasn't there I started to panic and freak out, I was calling her name but I couldn't here her, I ran out of the forest hoping she would have gone back to our dorm, I kept on running until I hit something I fell on my butt and looked up.

Are you ok yellow. I wasn't looking where I was going. Red said as he handed out his hand

I am fine and I wasn't looking where I was going I said while taking his hand

He help me up and I told him about Bailey disappearing in the forest.

We should go and get every body to help find her. he said

Ok I said while blushing, I never told any body but I did have a crush on red.

So we headed off to go and get the others.

**Bailey's pov.**

I was just with yellow and now I am somewhere else like I don't know where I am.

I was walking on like thin air it was weird I kept on walking until I fond a rock with something on it so I walked over to it a picked it up it was a prophecy about me.

_ to Bailey shy _

_ Make wise choices and be yourself never fall in love _

_ Your life will be filled with adventures and challenges_

_You are greater then power _

_You have one gift use it wisely _

_A challenge awaits for you and for your friends _

_Your human life will end _

_You will become something else_

_Here are some pokemon that will help you along they way ._

five pokeballs appeared

I am really scared right now and what is going to happen to me. I looked at the other pokeballs and opened them I couldn't believe my eyes there was a leafeon,a lucario, a celebi, moltress, and a latios, along with my torchic. They were all looking at me. I returned moltress and latios and kept out the rest. I sat down and leafeon curled up in a ball and played on my lap, celebi was flying over me in circles and lucario Sat in front of me.

I had got another note saying that I couldn't leave until a understood my pokemon, this could take awhile, I just hope my friends are going to be ok.

**blue' s pov.**

I got a call from yellow saying that Bailey disappeared and her and red were on there way to meet us.

Me, green, and billy were all in one of the music rooms getting ready for a party that was suppose to be for Bailey

Umm you guys can stop decorating for now we got a problem. I said nervously

What do you mean blue, green asked.

It's about Bailey. I was still nervous

What happened blue. A concern billy asked

Wellyellowcalledandsaidbaileydisapearedintheforestandnowweccantfindher. I nervously laughed

Slow down pesky girl we didn't understand you. Green said

Good we will just wait for yellow then.

Why can't you tell us. Billy asked getting annoyed I could tell he was

Because yellow was with her. Duh.

You are truly a pesky girl you know that Blue. Billy said

I was about to say something back but the door opened and yellow and red came in.

**Billy' s pov.**

I knew that Blue was going to say something back but I good thing that yellow and red came in so I didn't have to hear what she was going to say.

We all sat on the floor since it is a music room.

Ok yellow tell us everything blue said

Ok so me and Bailey were walking to my favorite place in the forest and we had a good talk but after a while she wasn't asking questions and when I turned around she was know where in sight it was like she just vanished.

Do you think someone took her asked red, and I could tell he was shivering

I don't know yellow said so softly, man she needs to speak up

So Bailey just vanished green stated

Yellow nodded her head

We can't search for her if we know nothing about her green said as he was getting up.

**I know this chapter was not good but I haven't updated in a while so I made it shorter it was suppose to be longer but I just started high school and I think I might update on weekends now maybe during the week **


	5. she came back

**so so so sorry for the late update, highschool is hard for the freshman that's what I am. So I am hoping the updates will get better and if you haven't yet go and check out _who am I _it has oldrival shipping. **

**Like I said sorry for the late update **

**Please enjoy and review**

**Don't own anything with pokemon.**

after green left everybody was saying things that could have happened to except for billy who was trying to think, he eventually got tired of them yelling at each other and left as well.

**greens pov.**

I left to go do some research on Bailey, something doesn't add up nobody can just vanish. So I headed back to my dorm and got on the computer. I searched everything I could to figure out Bailey but nothing came up. I heard the door open then shut, it was probably billy. Billy came over to me and saw I was researching about Bailey. He raised an eyebrow and you want find anything about her I already tryed.

You already tryed it was my turn to raise a eyebrow at him

Yeah when she first came her she was hiding something and I wanted to figure it out but I fond nothing, only that she can't fall in love but I am still confuse about that.

So there goes my research but are you sure you fond nothing

Yes he said while rolling his eyes.

**Bailey's pov.**

I was still stuck in this place but my pokemon were there with me.

I kept on re-reading the prophecy I was so confuse but I guess when I connect with my pokemon I can ask them for help.

I was really liking leafeon she was very playful and she would make me laugh, lucario was helping fight since he is a fighting type, moltress was helping me get over my fears, blazekin was helping me stay calm, celebi was helping me with I guess would would say making me focus and lotios was helping me be alert with my surroundings. I couldn't wait to show my friends my new pokemon.

_a week later_

I learned everything I could learn I connected with my pokemon and I was ready to go back, I am a different girl now and I was ready to face what ever was coming for me. I know I can do it with the help of my pokemon.

I came back to the forest I disappeared from it was weird coming back to earth and seeing everything again.

I started to wander around and then I fond what I was looking, I walked up to the school grounds and took a deep breath because I know that my friends are going to be asking me a lot of questions, I took my first step and someone took my arm and yanked me.

**Billy's pov.**

After I left my dorm I decided to talk a walk, as I was walking around I couldn't get Bailey out of my mind, who is she and why can't we find out anything about her, I saw someone walk up to the gate of our school and I think I was seeing things because Bailey was right there. Once she took the first step I know I wasn't seeing things. She had finally returned and I could ask her questions by myself because once the others find her she won't want to answer them.

I grabbed he arm and pulled her and took her behind one of the buildings, I let go and when I turned around, Bailey looked angry and she slapped me hard.

What was that for I complained

For scarring me she answered, it wasn't her sweet voice it had I hint of anger in it

Sorry I said

Now what do you want, I would like to look around again, she said coldly

Something is up with her she isn't being her self, something could have happened while she was gone.

If your not going to answer, I leaving she said and stared to walk off

I couldn't let her leave so I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall

Let go she said while gritting her teeth

What happened to you I calmly said. I let her go and she sat down with her back against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

Do you really want to know

All I did was nod my head as I sat in front of her.

Ok so when I was with yellow about a week ago I was going to ask yellow a question but I started to flash and when I opened my eyes I was like in space but I could breath and I was really confused so I started to walk around and that's when I found this. She handed me a piece of paper and I scanned it over and I said, I don't get it.

Neither do I she explained.

So that's all that happened I asked

No there's more after I finished reading that five pokeballs appeared and inside was pokemon that could help me so I had to stay there until I connected with them

I just nodded my head and handed her prophecy back

So can I go look around now she pleaded

I got and helped her up and she took off but she turned around and said please don't tell anybody about this.

I still don't understand but I will get to the bottom of it, but I am kind of scared for her she has so much going on and now this, she needs a break and I am going to give her one wether she likes it or not.

**blues pov.**

Billy told us that Bailey was back but if we ask her anything that happened to her he would hurt us, billy can really hurt someone.

Where is she I said while jumping up and down I was just so excited.

Clam down pesky girl green yelled, I knew it was at me but I don't care so I stuck my tongue at him

Pesky girl he mumble

He is so cute when he is grumpy

Our club room it was an old music room that nobody has used in years and the door handle was turning, I didn't know who it could be only me, yellow, red, green, billy ,and Bailey knew about it, wait it has to be Bailey duh I said while smacking my forehead.

The door opened and Bailey walked in, I ran up to her and hugged her I missed her so much

Blue c-an-t br-ea-th

Oops sorry Bailey I just missed you a lot

Missed you to she said and she sat down in one of the chairs

She didn't know what to do and neither did we but I saw billy taking glances at Bailey and I knew it was time for match making again first on my list is Bailey and billy, then red and yellow, I love putting people together it's so much fun.

Do you guys want to go some where to night because it's boring here

Sure red said

Ok so where should we go

I found a dance club yellow Announced

Ok then it's settled I said while hitting my fist on to my Palm.

**I am working really hard to come up with the middle section of this story, I already figured out the end, this should only have 12 chapters maybe more.**


	6. authors note

**I am done with this story for now and work on my other story, I am not getting any reviews for this story but someone likes my other story so I am going to work on that one, but if someone does like this story please let me know. I do hope to finish this story, I have already thought about a sequel to it, so I do plan on finishing the story to wright the sequel. When I do wright the sequel it will have less people in it, I don't think I am ready to do so much people that's why in my other story I have only leaf, gary, dawn and paul, it's a lot easier to wright.**


	7. dance club

**I got an idea now. I am so happy. So you guys know the ice bucket challenge well I did that and I am unhappy and happy because I don't like the cold but I am happy because I helped.**

**This story is going to be short but when I make a sequel to it, will be longer, yes I have already thought of a sequel to the story.**

**Please enjoy and review please**

it was six thirty and everybody was at the entrance except for Bailey.

Where can she be blue said getting annoyed

Calm down pesky girl she will be here green said

I know I know

How about we go in and wait for her there red suggested.

So they all went in.

**Bailey's pov.**

I know I was running late but lucario was warning me about something so I took him with me just in case he was right.

I was wearing a dark blue dress that wasn't to short or to long and a pear of black flats, yes flats because I will never wear heels.

I got to the club and my friends weren't outside so I guess the went inside

I went inside and there was lights every where and people dancing, I couldn't see my friends and I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, until someone came up to me.

So some guy came up to me and asked if I was ok

Oh um yes I am fine I laughed nervously

So do you want to dance with me he asked

Um sure I would love to. I only said yes because I still couldn't find my friends and he seemed really nice.

So he took me out on the dance floor and I asked him his name while we were dancing

So what's your name

Tyler yours

Bailey

That's a lovely name

Thank you I blushed and is weird because I never blush never.

So we danced for a while until he asked me if I wanted to go sit down with him, I would have said yes but I still needed to find my friends.

He left and said we should hang out more

After that I started my search it didn't take long to find them they were in the corner.

I walked up to them

The first thing I heard was green

Will you just shut up pesky girl she will find us

I decided to say something

Find who

Every body jumped and I did a small laugh I couldn't help it

Blue stated to jump me with question

Where were you was only one of the question I heard

Blue I shouted

I finally had her attention, when I got here,you guys weren't outside so I went inside and some guy came up to me and asked if I was ok and I said I was fine then he asked if I wanted to dance, I still couldn't find you guys so I said yes and he said we should hang out.

Blue had a smirk on her face, so you met a guy whats his name

Tyler I said shyly

We will talk about this later she said.

**Billy's pov.**

finally Bailey showed up but I didn't like the idea of another guy with her I don't know why but I think I developed a small crush on her, she's just different from other girls.

I saw red take yellow on the dance floor, those to should get together already I mean everybody knows that red likes yellow and yellow likes red.

Then I saw blue trying to get green on the dance floor they argued but in the end blue got him on the dance floor.

Then there was me and Bailey at the table, for some reason she wouldn't look at me.

He are you ok

She looked at me and nodded her head

Are you sure, I just wanted to make sure she is ok

Yeah but can you take me home I don't want to be here anymore I heard the concern in her voice so of course I would take her home.

Are you sure you want to leave I asked her I mean she just got here

Yes I am sure I am just scared that's all

Scared of what I said getting up

I will tell you on the way home( back to school)

So we left and I was waiting for her to tell me what was bugging her

I am scared because lucario said that I should be careful he thinks something is going to happen to me and I am just scared, she sounded so worried and sad.

You will be fine I am here if something happens

She turned to me with a smile on her face, I love seeing that smile

We arrived safely at our dorms and Bailey still seemed scared

**yellow's pov.**

I couldn't believe it red asked me to dance with him, my cheeks are on fire right now

When I was dancing with red I saw Bailey and billy leave, those two would make such a cute couple I though

Yellow can I ask you red said

My cheeks started to burn again and I didn't know what to do

What is it red I said while looking down on the floor

Well I... was wondering if... you would like to... go out sometime.

I think I could pass out, red wants to go out with me

I nodded my head

We just danced the rest of the night and when we went home we all crashed into bed

**next chapter will have quotation marks, and thank you for letting me know that some of you do like this story, and I will keep on writing this story and my other story**

**I am so happy my homecoming is coming up and it will be the first dance I have ever been to **


	8. some secrets

**I did get rid of my other story for right now, but I will make another one like that. I am still going to wright it just might take awhile because my life is a fucking mess right now I don't know what to do and I have almost cut myself because I think my depression is starting to take over me. I don't think I can get out of my depression but I will not give up, I have been in depression for a long time.**

**If you have any thing that might help me please PM me, but like I said I am still going to wright.**

**Enjoy and I don't own pokemon**

**Bailey's pov.**

I had woke up and found my two friends on the floor shivering, so I took my ivysaur blanket and through it on top of them. I went in our small kitchen and the clock said it was 8:30am, I knew that they wouldn't be awake for a long time so I decided to go to my training spot.

I walked out of our building and decided to walk through the mini stores, I went through one store that had pokemon stuff animals, there was a skitty, eevee, snivy, and many more, I decided to get the eevee doll.

After I went shopping for a few things I went to my training spot, it was behind the art building through a path I found while wandering around a couple weeks ago.

I set my eevee doll down and sent out my pokemon

Blaziken

Lucario

Leafeon, who went straight for my eevee doll

Celebi

Moltress

And latios

I tryed to get the eevee doll away from leafeon but in the end I gave up and let her have it, leafeon trotted over to a rock jumped on it and started to groom the doll.

I turned my attention to my other pokemon and let them trained me, blaziken was first.

" So blaziken what are we learning today" I asked

Since I could understand my pokemon I waited for his response

" we will work on your focus and energy, you are having trouble in that" he said so calmly,

" get in your fighting stance" he shouted at me

I did what I was told, " now use all your energy and place it in one spot" he pointed to the center of my body.

I focus on my energy and tried to put it all in the center, but I lost control of it and I ended up flying backwards into a tree, I opened my eyes and found blaziken starring at me and shaking his head.

I knew I blaziken wasn't mad at me but I still felt bad

" I'm sorry blaziken, I will try harder" I told him

" I want you to keep on trying until you get it or you will not be ready" Bailey you will lose if you don't, he had walked over to me and set his paw hand on my shoulder and looked at me with is blazing eyes," you can't lose Bailey, all pokemon will be in trouble if you do"

I didn't know what that ment but I didn't ask, I did keep it in my head though, knowing that it would be important to me and others.

**Billy's pov.**

Last night was ok, I did get to spend a little time with Bailey, but what was lucario trying to tell her, nothing went wrong. I didn't let it get to me because I know that she is safe.

I walked out of my room and found red, and green passed out on the floor, I guess they had a fun night.

I decided to let them sleep a bit longer, I went for a walk around the school grounds looking at how much this school changed, each building had something on it, like the music building had instruments drawings on it and the art building had different drawings on it.

My walk lead me to the mini stores, I didn't like shopping so I went back to my room to see if the others were up.

When I returned they were still asleep, so I went to my room

I opened my computer up and found a message from Bailey

_Dear billy, _

_I think I am ready to tell you something, please meet me behind the art building through a path _

_Bailey_

for some reason my heart started to pound really hard and I had this weird feeling in my stomach

I darted out of that room and didn't realize that Green had awoke.

**Green' s pov**

I just got up and Billy darted out of the room, I didn't care what that boy did.

I got up from the floor and looked at the clock, it read 12:45, I had never slept for so long and now I also know not to go to any parties, clubs, or something that late.

I went to my room and got dressed, I wore some black sweat pants and a green t-shirt, I headed to the kitchen and found red up.

"Never again" red kept on saying

" Never what again" I asked

Red look at me then the table " I think I confused to yellow last night"

" bout time" I said while going out the door, I didn't want to hear him complain to me about his feelings for yellow

I walked down the steps and out the building and found Blue, man it's like where ever I went there she was, I tryed to turn around but she saw me

" Green" I heard her shout, what did she want now

She came up to me and she surprised me, she kissed my cheek and said " I had fun last night" turned around and walked away.

I put my hand over where she kissed my cheek, and I felt really weird but I ignored it because she probably wanted wants something. I decided to go on a stroll.

**Blue's pov.**

I couldn't believe what I did, but I did have fun and I was glad it was with Green, he just makes me feel different

But before he could say anything I walked away not wanted to hear him say something,

I just couldn't get Green out of my head, I couldn't like him, could I, know that's not right, but it could be right.

I ended up in front of the music building and know one was around so I went inside

I never told any one, but I love music, I love playing the guitar ever since I was little

I found a guitar in the back room, I grabbed it and went into a room, I got all set up and started to play on of my favorite lullabies

_you are my sunshine, my only Sun shine _

_You make me happy when the skies are gray_

_You never know when or how much I love you _

_Please don't take my sunshine away _

**_( when I was first born this is what my older brother had sung to me.)_**

I closed my eyes and I felt so safe and happy that I could play again

I put the guitar back and left the music building, like I was never there.

**told you that I would keep on writing, hopefully next chapter will be better and explain more, but that's only if I can think, my head is a mess and I am not going to be able to keep my self from cutting myself but like I said I will not give up.**

**I also don't own the lullabie **

**Til next time **


	9. my note

**I am not writing stories for right now. I'm sorry, but my mom told me that my grandpa has Parkinson, it is a disease and if you don't know what that means it means a part of your brain stopped working and it has effected him pretty badly. He only has a few years to live and I won't to spend as much as I can with him.**

**I don't really know when I will update but I won't forget about my stories so just bare with me. I am really close to my grandpa. I don't want to wright my story if I am really sad and worried because then it might not be a good chapter so I am going to stop writing for awhile.**

**Til next time**

**Nightridder**


End file.
